If I See You In My Dreams
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: "Dreams can be reality right? Every time I see you in my dreams, I wish it would never end. And now I've found you, I wouldn't let you go.." -Natsume Hyuuga


Another fict. of mine... thanks for those who've read my stories...!

dedicated to those who've reviewed my stories especially to gakuen alice addict, Thanks for your comments! I'm really grateful...I'll do my best in improving..

also dedicated to all..I'm really inspired everytime i read your fanficts.

* * *

**disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice..**

* * *

Apologizing in advance for wrong grammars and mistakes.. feel free to point it out..

* * *

"**If I see you in My Dreams"**

By:dontmessupwithme

* * *

*** chapter 1 ***

*** fated encounter ***

* * *

_**There's something wrong with my dreams. It's always about that certain person. I've never met him in reality and I believe that I never would. I don't even know if he really exists, but there's one thing that I'm positive is. He's always present in me dreams. His dark raven hair, his crimson orbs that I couldn't take my eyes off.**_

_**Whenever I dream of him, he's always sketching something that I couldn't see. He's always seating on that permanent tree. My dreams always start with me, standing behind that tree, watching him. There are times when I asked for his name. He only says 'Wait a little more. We will meet. Definitely.'. I don't know what it means.**_

* * *

**RRRING!RINGGG!**

I was wide awoken by the sound of the alarm clock. I took a glance at the clock and it reads 08:27 am. , Two and a half hour to go before my working hours. I'm a photographer. Everyday, I go everywhere, finding a place that looks unique in various ways.

Today, I'm taking a stroll to the lake near the abandoned building. They say that the place is hunted and so I've decided to go there to observe the place.

I took a bath and wear a red t-shirt and a blue jeans that partnered my sneakers. I always wear clothes like that because I'm comfortable with it and I really can't stand wearing skirts. I ate my breakfast, and so, I left my apartment at exactly 10 am.

* * *

After an hour of driving, I've reach this place. I looked around and noticed that no one's there as I predicted.

I walk towards the river, carrying my camera hanging on my neck.

**_"What a nice place."_** I thought.

* * *

And so, I get started to capture photos in different angle. This place is like a paradise. The elders say that the lake there is made up of the girl's tear because her lover died due to a tragic accident. Well I do not believe in that but I admit that this place really is interesting.

I was so busy taking pictures and I didn't notice that I stepped on a hard thing and so I tripped. My mind goes back to reality and I realize that the hard thing that I was talking about was a foot of a certain person.

I quickly looked at that person to say sorry but I saw that the person is sleeping while a sketch pad is covering his face. He's wearing a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt.

I got curious on how he looked like. So, I sat beside the sleeping guy. The second I do is lifting the sketch pad slowly from his face. When I was about to completely remove the sketch pad from his face, he's eyes started to open.

All I see is his crimson orbs that keep me remind of someone. His face looks familiar, its like that I've met him before. I close my eyes, trying to remember if I know him. 'Oh! He looks like him!' I thought. I open my eyes again only to meet his eyes. He looks to my eyes and blink a twice like he was scanning his surroundings.

His eyes widened for a while but he keeps his composure as he opens his lips but I said, "You!" as mind go back to reality, I covered my mouth feeling a glint of regret for blurting that out.

"What?" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked because these was the only words that manage to escape from my mouth.

" I'm Natsume, little girl. What are you doing in a place like this?... Ahhh.. I guess you've come here to stalk me huh?" he said plainly.

My blood boils hearing after hearing those words from him. I really want to strangle him to death right now but I want to keep my composure and so I stay calm.

"Stalk? Huh? So, you conceited enough to think like that. I really hate guys like you!". And with that I stand on my seat and walk away to continue what am I doing before that happens.

* * *

I started to take pictures again. I step and step backwards, finding the right angle. I didn't notice that I'm on the edge of the lake.

And so, I fall and to protect my precious camera, I throw it to the ground. I guess I'm really an idiot thinking about my camera first. I don't know what to do. I never thought that this lake would be deep as this. I'm starting to lose oxygen.

Then suddenly, I saw a blurred figure and in just a matter of seconds, someone's lips is crushed into mine and slowly, I felt the air coming from that lips of I don't know whom it is. I feel that my body was being lifted. I couldn't complain because I had no strength to.

I breathe and breath until my breathing was back to normal. Opening my eyes, I saw crimson orbs, with a glint of worry.

I also noticed that he's still kissing me until now, urging me to respond but he didn't get what he wanted.

He noticed it and he smirked. "That's the payment for saving you." He said and walked away.

I was insulted. He just kissed me without my permission. That was first kiss!. Even if he looked like that person, I will definitely hate him till they put me in my grave.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Little did she know, Natsume muttered something before he went away…

"_**Dreams can be reality right? Every time I see you in my dreams, I wish it would never end. And now I've found you, I wouldn't let you go.." he said as he walked away.**_

_**...  
**_

_**to be continue..**_

* * *

_**hope you like it..  
**_

_**please leave a review...  
**_

_**thanks..  
**_

_**: )**_

* * *

_**dontmessupwithme  
**_


End file.
